Locked out of Heaven
by Beelzebub Of Chaos
Summary: Steve discovered something about himself. after quitting S.H.I.E.L.D. something that opens a locked door in his heart opens. and you'll never guess who opened it!
1. Chapter 1

**LOCKED OUT HEAVEN**

When Steve Rogers aka captain America was trapped in the ice for 70 years, everyone thought he just slept; boy were they wrong. Rogers was in a meditative state that allowed him to physically sleep but spiritually wander inside his body. He discovered something that he never expected. He had a double personality.

You see, Steve Rogers was a sadistic mean person but something was always holding him back now he had a name for it; captain. You see while Rogers was mean, crude, rude, and downright sadistic, captain was nice, polite, sweet man that always respected everyone. Rogers studied and spoke to his double for a while until a problem rose up. Captain and Rogers were having one of their little mental talks when captain asked a good question.

"So Steve who will take over the body when we wake up?"

"That is a good question. Well I heard that people who have different personalities could merge together the personality to become one entity, we could probably do that but we would have to hug which I do not want to."

"Yeah but if we don't we are going to put a strain on the body's mental health, so even though we both really don't like each other we are going to have to do this for his mental health and ours."

"Fine but you are the mask."

Before captain could respond he was pulled into a hug and then there was a bright light. When the light faded seated there was a smirking Steve Rogers in Captain America's clothing.

"_And they all fall down."_

**(AN****) THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AFTER AVENGERS AND KINDO OF EXPLAINING HOW DARK STEVE HAD BEEN HIDDING HIS TRUE SELF BUT THEN, AFTER HE QUITS **_**S.H.I.E.L.D.**_** HE STARTS REAVELING HIS TRUE SELF. THAT'S ALL I WILL EXPOSE WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Locked out of Heaven-Chapter Two**

**Time skip to after Loki**

Steve entered his apartment and slammed his door closed. It seems as if our resident captain America was furious. He begun muttering curses and insults to the air;

"I can't believe that fucking moron. I try to help him and be nice and he fucking blows up on me. What the fuck is up with people these days, Stupid billionaire. Why am i dating him in the first place? oh yeah cause he's good in bed."

Steve walked to his kitchen and begun making a sandwich and some coffee. Just as he begun pouring his coffee into his mug the phone rang.

"Steve here,"

"Rogers, it's stark."

"Tch, what do you want Tony?"

"Fury wants us to assemble. He says it's urgent."

"Fine I'll see you in a few."

"Alright, see you then."

Steve took one longing glance at his sandwich before he took his coat and left for headquarters to see what was so important.

**[AN:] ****READ AND REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Locked out of Heaven-Chapter 3

Steve reached headquarters thirty minutes after tony called to find his team-mates sitting down quietly in the briefing room.

'_Well something definitely happened here.'_

He sat down and everyone looked at him with weird looks. Fury stood up and began talking to him.

"Captain America, we are putting you under surveillance."

Steve and Captain America were not happy. He was very, very angry. His [perfectly placed mask threatened to fall off as he spoke.

"Why are you putting me under surveillance?"

"Because you are not who we thought you were."

"And what proof of this do you have if I may ask?"

"You have been seen acting suspicious by some of the agents. They say you act much different than what you subject other people to see. We have suspicions that you are a spy of some sort sent to infiltrate and destroy this organization."

Captain/Steve stood there shocked by what they heard. They walked to the desk and sat down. He propped up his chin on his raised palm. He stared at his teammates and decided to drop the act.

"Yay for you all, you found out that I'm not who you thought I was. And what the fuck is that going to do for you assholes?" he began taking off his gloves in a slow deliberate manner. "You mother-fuckers have been completely fooled. Yes I am not captain America. I am Steve Rogers, a man with some really bad issues that you just don't want to deal with. So I am going to do you all useless bags of meat a favor and quit because I don't want to be put under surveillance." He took off his badge and mask and put them on the table next to his gloves. He took his shield and put it together with the other things on the table.

Steve stood up and began to walk out. He stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked back to see tony with the saddest puppy dog look he had ever seen with tears in his eyes. Steve turned toward him and put his hand on his cheek and smiled softly. He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was great while it lasted."

And with that he walked away to an unknown future and the idea of not knowing what lay in front of him filled with excitement. He mounted his 2002 Harley-Davidson FLHRCI Road King Classic anr rode away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Locked out of Heaven chapter 4**

It had been a year since he left shield. He had settled down in a small unknown town and started a small garage for cars and was peaceful for the first months until some villains had come to him to recruit him but he had refused and kicked their asses until they got the hint. The garage had done well, passing bicker gangs came to have their bikes checked and sometimes the locals would pass by to either say hi or to get their vehicles checked. Steve never talked to anyone; he did not have any friends there.

Steve had closed his store and was having his lunch while reading a book he got from the local library before he reopened. Business had been fairly slow today for the garage so he took his time. He heard the doorbell chime signaling a customer. Without taking his eyes off his book he spoke in a deep gruff voice;

"We're on break, come by later, maybe in an hour or so."

"I would have never thought the great Captain would be working in such a place."

Recognizing the smug, slightly accented voice, Steve looked and his eyes widened. He immediately regained his composure and smirked.

"Loki. What, did Asgard finally throw you out?"

Steve noticed the way Loki grimace as if in pain when he mentioned his home.

"No, I ran."

Steve paused and frowned, "Come into my office. It's much more private there, we can talk."


End file.
